


"Emmbrasse-moi."

by QuillDoesThings



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Fluff, Human Sides (Sanders Sides), M/M, Romantic Fluff, Studying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26211739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuillDoesThings/pseuds/QuillDoesThings
Summary: Logan Smith is a guy filled with passion for learning, and after he meets Virgil Casey, someone with a much similar quality he finds himself falling in love for the first time.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 5
Kudos: 34





	"Emmbrasse-moi."

Logan Smith had always been keen to learn new things, even from a very young age his thirst for knowledge had been startlingly apparent. Growing up in London, he had excelled in every class he took throughout his life, so it was no surprise whatsoever when he got into one of the top universities in America, had moved and started the four years of education to become an astro-physicist.   
Logan had never been one for friends either, he had never really had time for them to be honest. Work had always taken priority over his social life and because of it he had never really gained the proper social skills to interact with other people. There were times when he did wish he wasn’t so alone, that he had spent more time around other people, but then he always remembered how intricate and complex social groups could be and realised that he couldn’t possibly deal with that on top of his work. That been his point of view all his life, up until he moved to go to university that is. 

He had met Roman Amor on the first day of university; his confidence, charming charisma and enchanting voice made him popular with teachers and staff alike. His looks only helped the popularity: he had dark wavy ginger hair, olive skin inherited from his Hispanic legacy and startling bright green eyes. Having first met Roman, Logan found him highly annoying and frankly, a bit self-absorbed, but after discovering that he was roommates with him and spending hours alone in their shared apartment with him, Logan had grown to love how chaotic his newly-claimed friend was, even if it did mean he had to get Roman out of multiple stupid situations. 

Patton Foster had come into their lives next. Roman met him in one of his classes, and his happy-go-lucky attitude had drawn him to Roman almost instantly. He was bubbly, parental and very intelligent, with curly dirty blonde hair, light brown eyes behind a pair of glasses baring a startling resemblance to Logan’s and a smattering of freckles across his cheeks. He always had a ready smile and dubbed anybody close to him “kiddo”, no matter their age, something which infuriated Logan to the highest degree, but Patton was a very difficult person to stay mad at. 

The three of them had quickly become practically inseparable, spending every free minute they had in each other’s company and learning how they each worked, what they liked and disliked. It was the happiest Logan had ever been in his life, and he was always grateful for the two’s ability to make him smile, but he couldn’t help but feel a little disconnected. Roman and Patton were so loud and extroverted, so different from himself that Logan couldn’t help but feel distant. Feelings were something he had struggled with for as long as he could remember and the other two had strived to help him work out his emotions, instead of repressing them, but even so, Logan found himself feeling something missing. That was until he met Virgil. 

Virgil Casey was different to the other two Logan had befriended. He was quiet, reserved and introverted, with naturally black hair that he often dyed purple, dark eyes and pale skin. He kept to himself most of the time, head down and headphones in, sometimes with his nose buried in a book.   
Logan had met Virgil in the university library, or rather they had bumped into each other in the astronomy section of the library. Both of them had been distracted by the books in their hands and had slammed into each other, Logan’s tall and fairly well-built frame easily knocking over Virgil’s short and thin one. Both of them had stumbled over awkward apologies as Virgil scrambled to his feet, taking his book from Logan’s hand with a sheepish smile.   
And thus their friendship had begun. 

They both shared a love for the stars and books, along with their thirst for knowledge, so they hit it off almost with instantly. Virgil had attached himself to the trio after Logan, of all people, had introduced him to Patton and Roman a few days after the incident in the library. Patton had claimed Virgil as his dark strange son almost as quickly as Logan and Virgil had bonded; Roman and Virgil had bonded over their surprisingly shared love of theatre. The other two had discovered it after they had walked into Logan’s apartment to see Roman and Virgil acting out a scene from Into The Woods, much to the embarrassment of the latter. 

It had been Patton’s Halloween party when things had started to change for Logan. Much like friendship, he had never given romance much thought either: he’d never fallen in love, nor given much thought to other people; he had known he was bisexual ever since he was thirteen, but as for a real relationship. That had been the least of his concern, what with him always putting work first. Romance had seemed ridiculous to him from the beginning, but it had all changed on that night.   
Patton had insisted on everybody coming in costume, so to save himself from having to organise a costume and possible humiliation, he had settled on a striped tux, claiming to be Jack Skeleton; Neither Roman or Patton had been convinced, but they were just glad Logan had even shown up in the first place, considering their friend wasn’t much of a party-goer to begin with.   
Logan had been standing in the corner, leaning against a wall with a cup in hand, keeping away from the main swarm of people when Virgil had caught his eye. He was in the middle of the crowd, draped in a long, sleek black cape that reached down to the back of his knees; he had black knee-high high-heeled boots on his feet; skinny ripped jeans; a purple button-up and black waistcoat. He had dark red, almost black lipstick on, black eyeliner and black and red eyeshadow under his eyes. He looked truly beautiful. 

Logan hadn’t discussed this “crush” he appeared to have developed on his friend with either Roman or Patton, mainly because he couldn’t quite admit it to himself; just the mere thought of asking Virgil out was enough to make his heart quicken and his body start to tremble. Logan was terrified, not just of the possible humiliation of Virgil saying no, but of him saying yes too. He didn’t know anything about love or relationships, he didn’t know how to act or what to say and Virgil was so...perfect. In every way possible: he was sweet, funny, smart, witty and he deserved the world, and the amount of times Logan wished he could give him what he deserved was uncountable. He found himself falling into the same trap as he had before: believing he could live his life alone, without anybody else. 

It was mainly because Virgil noticed he was going downhill when he asked Logan if he wanted to learn French and would allow him to be his tutor. Logan, always keen to learn a new skill, had accepted and the lessons had begun. They would mainly just hang out at Logan’s apartment, Virgil throw in some French vocabulary for him to learn, give him a few minutes, then ask him to repeat it back to him.   
Tonight was one such night: they were both sat on Logan’s bed, papers and textbooks spread out in front of them as they talked and laughed.   
‘You ready to try again?’ Virgil asked, stretching his legs out and looking over to his friend with a smile.   
After a moment, Logan dropped his pen and shuffled around to look at Virgil, returning his smile with a rare one of his own. ‘Ready.’  
Virgil glanced down at the list in his hand. ‘Étoile.’  
‘Star.’ Logan replied instantly.   
‘Good. Magasin d’angle.’  
‘Corner store.’  
Virgil nodded. ‘Flocon.’  
Logan hesitated, a concentrated expression on his face as he slowly replied. ‘Snowflake.’  
‘You sure?’ Virgil laughed, making Logan chuckle quietly.   
‘I’m sure.’  
‘Three outta three, Lo, not bad.’ Virgil flopped onto his back next to where Logan was sitting and smiled up at him. ‘You did well.’  
‘Could you teach me a little more?’ Logan asked as he laid down next to him and Virgil smiled, rolling onto his side to face him.   
‘Chaleur.’   
‘Heat.’   
Virgil had a slight moment of panic when he realised that he’d absentmindedly put his hand on Logan’s, and when he remembered how close their faces were, barely six inches apart.   
‘La nuit derniére..’  
‘Last night...’ Logan whispered, not really being aware of the fact that he was slowly intertwining his fingers with Virgil’s as the other swallowed and looked away.   
‘Douleur..’  
‘Pain..’   
Virgil sat up, a sad smile on his face as he stared at Logan’s wall. ‘That’s right..’ He shook his head. ‘Appelle-moi...’  
‘Call me.’ Logan never took his eyes off of Virgil’s back as the other cross his legs on the bed, fiddling with his hoodie sleeves.   
‘Boissons..’  
‘Drinks.’  
‘Aimez-moi..’  
‘Love me?’ Logan asked, looking down at the lists by him: he knew he was right in the translation, but he had no idea why Virgil had chosen that, it wasn’t been on any of the lists.   
‘Maybe I do..’ Logan’s eyes widened in shock as Virgil hunched further over. How did he react? Was he supposed to tell him? Could he even get the words out? Deciding to take a chance and allow his instincts to control him, he slowly sat up and reached out an arm to touch Virgil, but decided against it and drew his hand back. Heart pounding, he swallowed and spoke.   
‘How do you say “let me hold you”?’ Logan watched as Virgil froze up and turned, looking him dead in the eye as he whispered out his answer.   
‘Laissez-moi tu tenir..’  
Logan scooted a little closer, a small smile on his face. ‘How do you say “I love you too”?’   
‘Je t’aime aussi...’ Virgil leaned in closer, his eyes never leaving Logan’s baby blue orbs. ‘Do you know how to say kiss me..?’  
‘Embrasse-moi...’ Logan put his hand on the side of Virgil’s face and waited to see if he would pull away, giving him every opportunity to do so. Then Virgil did something Logan could never imagine him doing: he rolled his eyes playfully and closed the distance between them, kissing him full on the lips with a passion that Logan had never felt before. And he found himself kissing back with equal passion and urgency. 

Logan had always had a passion for learning, a thirst for knowledge, the rare drive that very few people possessed. He didn’t know much about people, but he knew enough to understand how he felt about Virgil. He loved him, he’d loved him since they first bumped into each other at the library. He loved Virgil. More that he’d ever know.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, thanks for reading, this was the first posted fic, a tester you might say, so I hope you enjoyed


End file.
